1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission type facsimile device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a time-designation and automatic-transmission type facsimile device which automatically calls the call number of a remote receiver designated in advance and automatically transmits an original set in a reading device and image information stored in a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic transmission type facsimile device automatically calls the call number of a receiver at a remote point at a designated time and then automatically transmits information like an original set in a reading device or image information stored in the memory. If the designated call number of the remote receiver is that of a general subscriber telephone, a reference response signal cannot be received from the remote receiver when a line is connected, and a transmission is not performed. In this case, the result of contact as "no response from the remote receiver", is usually presented as a record list to the operator.
Specifically, in the conventional time-designation and automatic transmission type facsimile device, in the case where the line is connected to a general subscriber telephone and a reference response signal cannot be received since the call number of the remote receiver is erroneously designated in advance though a line is connected at a designated time, "no response from the remote receiver" is stored, and the result is printed as a communication record list just after the communication or together with results of other communications.
However, in the conventional time-designation and automatic-transmission type facsimile device, a communication record list showing whether or not a facsimile transmission was possible can be obtained at least after a time designated to transmit data, and the operator who performs a setting of a time-designation and automatic transmission has to refer to or memorize by him- or herself results of past communications to know whether or not the call number of the remote receiver to be designated is a call number to which a facsimile transmission is available. Even if the call number of the remote receiver to be designated is a call number on which an error arose in the past, the operator may make a mistake that he or she designates the same call number as the erroneous call number again without knowing it.
In other words, when the remote receiver is a general subscriber telephone, merely the result of contact is presented as stated above, and hence there is a possibility that the operator may make a mistake of designating the same call number again without knowing it.
As a related art, a data communication system is known which can call the operator of the transmitting station from the receiving station when a data communication device having an automatic dial function as the transmitting station has started automatic transmission and the receiving station tries to have a communication with the transmitting station on the basis of the automatic transmission (see Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 230565/1986).